


Flame Fire & Winter Ice

by StoryTimeGirl (LovelyMiraculous)



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Allowed to turn into show or movie, Azamize, Fantasy, Fiction, Friendship/Love, Gen, My own story - Freeform, Peeps have powers, not fanfiction, powers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:22:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29312538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyMiraculous/pseuds/StoryTimeGirl
Summary: Sony Spitfire, a 16-year-old boy, and Evie Snowflake, a 15-year-old girl(known as Alyssa Crown) enter a world of fighting, mystery, and chaos.One day, Sony and Evie find out something that is unlike anything they've seen.They must fight crime(a lot) and also keep themselves hidden from the police. Their identities must not be revealed. For this, they must work and adapt to their surroundings. They also must capture a villain(read the first chapter for details).
Relationships: Sony Spitfire/Evie Snowflake, Winter Ice/Flame Fire





	1. Not Really A Chapter - HI!

**Author's Note:**

> OMG SO EXCITED TO WRITE! Wish me luck!

**_Hi! I am StoryTimeGirl but you can call me Story. =) So I am very eager and excited to start my new story-Flame Fire & Winter Ice. And if you have any questions on the names or plot, feel free to message me on Wattpad messages or just comment! _ **

**_Very important: Please don't push me for updates, my updates will be slow so warning! If you could say "I really like the story, could you update? I'd really love it" instead of "UPDATE PLZ" or "WHERE IS MY UPDATE", I will definitely be able to work faster. Thank you._ **

**_OMG SO EXCITED! I hope you love this story! Please make sure to follow and vote! Tysm! :D_ **


	2. Not Really A Chapter - Characters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some characters. If you don't like even a little spoil, don't read.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E

**_⚠⚠IF YOU DON'T LIKE SPOILERS OR AT LEAST LITTLE SPOIL, DON'T READ_ ** **_⚠⚠_ **

**Main Protagonist: Sony Spitfire**

**Other Main Protagonist:Evie Snowflake(aka Alyssa Crown by the town)**

**Antagonist: Azazel**

**_Ok, now that we've covered the protagonists and whatnot, we're going to look at some major peeps._ **

**Flame Fire-Sony Spitfire-(Hero)**

**Winter Ice-Evie Snowflake-(Heroine)**

**Azazel(Villian)**

**Ash(Sony's big sister)**

**Lani(Evie's big sister)**

**Issac(Evie's little brother)**

**Anna(Sony's little sister)**

**Ali(Friend to Sony)**

**Krista(Friend to Evie)**

**Karla(Bully)**

**Lana(Bully)**

**Ms. Meena(Teacher and Azazel's sidekick)**

**_Azamized villains:_ **

**OK SO AZAMIZED VILLIANS ARE PEEPS WHO'S MOOD WORSENED AND AZAZEL BROUGHT OUT THE POWER OF ANGER AND HATE AND HURT IN THE HEART** **_  
_ **

**Cash(Azamized villain)**

**Resonate(Azamized villain)**

**Slurp** **(Azamized villain)**

**Kick** **(Azamized villain)**

**Stone** **(Azamized villain)**

**Second Chance** **(Azamized villain)**

**YellFright** **(Azamized villain)**

**LastLaugh** **(Azamized villain)**

**_Maybe there will be more Azamized villains but that's it for now._ **

**_Ok, those are all the main characters I could think of but if I come up with more, I'll edit this page._ **


End file.
